Truck bodies having side walls which may pivot outwardly are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,532. Vehicles having stake bodies with removable side walls of the stake type are known and have been sold commercially for a substantial period of time. For example, reference is made to stake body trucks sold by Reading Body Works, Inc. of Reading, Pa. In a stake body truck, the side walls have metal posts which extend downwardly from the lower edge of the side walls into pockets secured to the inner surface of the outboard side rails.
The problem solved is how to construct a stake body having all of the features of a stake body while at the same time having side walls which can pivot in an outward direction through an arc of least 90.degree. and not more than about 180.degree. in a manner which minimizes structural changes in the stake body truck and without increasing the width of the truck body by any significant amount.